Far Away
by TVaddictt
Summary: Beast Boy thinks the team kicked him out. The team thinks he's dead. Raven thinks it's her fault. Beast Boy.Raven


"Pleeeeaaassse?"

"No."

"But-"

"I said NO."

The green changeling frowned. Yet again, the dark girl had refused to hang out with him. Robin and Starfire were out, Cyborg took the T-car for a quick trip, Raven was reading her book, and Beast Boy was bored. The sunshine outside called to the boy, but he hated going alone. Raven was the only one left to hang with.

"…you could always read your book outside." Beast Boy grinned.

"No, I don't like the sun." Raven's voice was steady, but it was obvious she was getting annoyed.

"I'll bring you an umbrella." Beast Boy suggested.

"I am telling you this one last time- I'm not going with you. Please, just leave me alone."

Beast Boy paused. He whined, "Why do you never want to hang out with me anymore?"

Raven sighed and looked up from her book. She glared at the boy in front of her and growled, "Beast Boy, I have never 'hung out' with you, and I don't plan to. You are annoying, and your jokes are so horrible I think even Starfire just laughs out of pity. I'm surprised your even still part of the team. You're practically worthless. Now just go away and leave me alone." She narrowed her eyes at him, then returned to her book. She didn't even hear him leave- when she glanced up wondering why he hadn't returned to annoying her, he was gone.

BBBBBBBBB

A green eagle glided over the tree tops. The forest was near the outskirts of Jump City, and no one knew that the green changeling ever went there. The bird glanced down- the trees went on until a 50 foot drop. At the bottom was a calm, slow-running river. At the top of the small cliff, the eagle morphed into a boy. He gracefully landed on his feet.

Beast Boy glanced over the edge and grinned. Normally, if he wanted to swim he would dive into the ocean surrounding the Tower, but here was quieter, more secluded. None of the team knew where he went, and they didn't bother to ask in fear he might show them to a comedy club or another place that would attract pranksters.

First came gloves and shoes. Beast Boy frowned at his claws. He kept them clipped, but they grew back so fast that it was a daily chore. The teen quickly took the top of the uniform off, black and purple falling to the ground. He slid the bottoms off, revealing green boxers with animal pictures on them. He laid his communicator on top of the pile gingerly. Then he jumped.

The cold water washed away all his worries. Raven's comments seemed so far away, pushed to the back of his mind. He came to the surface. His green hair dangled in front of his face; he had let it grow during the past few months. He dove down to the bottom, tried to stay as long as he could, then re-surfaced. He paddled over to where he could stand. The mud squished delightfully between his toes. He walked up to the shore and lied down, the sun drying his skin, hair and boxers. He fell asleep.

As Beast Boy slept, a figure walked over to his pile of clothes and snatched the communicator before lurking back into the shadows.

TTTTTTT

"Where is he?" Robin shouted. The group was all assembled in the common room- except for Beast Boy. No one could find him, and it just past dinner time.

"Have you tried his communicator? Maybe he's at the movies," suggested Cyborg. Inside, he was worried for his little green friend.

"Of course I have! He's not responding!" The 'fearless' leader paused and turned to Raven. "You were here- did he say where he was going?"

The dark girl thought for a moment. "No, he didn't. We were here talking, and…." A look of worry came over her face, "Oh my god."

"What? What happened? Raven?" Robin questioned her impatiently.

"I-I-I told him he…..that he shouldn't be part of the team," she stuttered. Then she whispered, "I told him he was….worthless." Raven looked at the ground, eyes closed.

Starfire gasped. Robin just stared at her.

"I'll get a lock on his communicator." Cyborg went to the computer and pushed a few keys. In a moment, a map appeared on the screen. A blinking red dot flashed. "He's heading north. Lets go."

It was two in the morning before the communicator signal stopped. The four Titans pulled into a the parking area of a warehouse- where the signal had stopped. They walked in, Robin in the lead. It was dark. Cyborg turned on the lights and they saw that the building was empty. Their leader frowned. "Search it for the communicator," he ordered. The team spread out.

In a moment, Starfire called out, "Friends, I have found the communicator." The team came to her. She was standing in the middle of the building and was looking down at the lone communicator on the ground. Robin frowned.

"But where's Beast Boy?"

"He's dead." A figure stepped out of the shadows. The Titans readied themselves, but were shocked at his words.

"What did you say?" Cyborg growled.

"I said, he's dead. As in, no longer alive. I killed him." The voice was deep. The person was wearing a trench coat, and had bright, white hair that covered his eyes. He wore metal gauntlets and boots. "And now that the rest of you are here, I can destroy you too." Sparks of electricity rose from his fingertips. He smirked.

"Titans, go!" Robin cried, and they attacked him. A ball of electricity shot from the man's hand and hit Cyborg. The half-robot shouted in pain, then went offline, hitting the ground hard.

Starfire fired green energy at the enemy, but a wall of electricity protected him. The wall shot out, knocking the alien girl out the air. She hit the wall, and fell to the ground unconscious. As she fell, Robin aimed a kick from above at the offender, but as soon as he touched him, his body was filled with an electrical current. He screamed, his hair standing on end. The Boy Wonder hit the ground, still crackling with electricity. He blacked out.

A chunk of wall flew out and hit the villain. He grunted and rolled on the ground, quickly regaining himself. Raven flew towards him, eyes blazing white. He shot a sparkling ball at her; she dodged it. Another bit of wall was encased in black energy and before it had time to reach its target, the target attacked first. Raven cried out in pain as the current raced through her, the man's hand around her neck. He threw her into the wall; she hit it hard then fell down to the ground. She panted hard, trying to muster enough energy to attack. Before she could do so, a metal foot hit her in the face. She passed out.

BBBBBBB

Beast Boy's eyes fluttered open. He looked around. It was noon the next day- he had slept for a lot longer than he had intended. He rose. The teen touched his arm, it was warm from the sun. _Good thing I can't tan, _he thought to himself and chuckled. Morphing into a bird, he sailed to the top of the cliff. He changed back long enough to throw on his uniform, then headed back to the city, planning to grab a quick lunch before heading back to the Tower.

He never noticed his missing communicator.

CHAPTER END

A.N- Yay first chapter! I can't believe I'm doing this, writing another story before I even post the second chapter of my other story. But I HAD to write this one down.

The B's stand for Beast Boy's POV, the T's for the Titans' POV, etc.

Ok, this is gonna be a Beast Boy/Raven. OMG I actually have a plot planned out. Honest. But I don't know how long its gonna be. You'll just have to wait and see. Inspired by Nickelback's "Far Away". I just love it for this couple!

Reviews make me grin all day. Plus, they make me want to write more, so if you review, I'll write quicker.


End file.
